


Relentless Pursuit

by libraralien



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Two people trying to figure out what they want from each other and having a bit of fun in the process.





	Relentless Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/gifts).



Miranda was used to people lurking about outside her house, but rarely did any actually approach. And they almost never knocked on her door. She set down the book she was reading and warily made her way to the door. Surely if an enemy of some variety was here to assault her, they would not have knocked. And would not have chosen to come to her house in the middle of the day. 

As it was, she looked out her window to see a single stranger on her porch, looking around and snooping no doubt, but he did not look like somebody prepared for any sort of physical altercation.

She answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

 

"Yes, my name is John Silver. I recently joined Captain Flint's crew. There have been some...tensions between Flint and others in Nassau. Unfortunately, those tensions require his immediate attention, so, I've been sent to guard you, lest those troubles reach you."

Liar, thought Miranda. But he had told her all she needed to know. He meant her no harm, he was indeed snooping, trying to get information (about Flint, about Nassau, about where he can fit into it all), nothing more. 

"Well, come in then. I would hate to be seen with a pirate on my porch. Other than the usual one, of course."

He smiled, and stepped in. 

"Tea?" she offered. It was not as if she had much tea to be offering to guests (or intruders), but habit was hard to break, and she liked to maintain something of a life, even out here.

"Sounds lovely," said Silver, taking a seat in her kitchen. He was glancing around, trying to take in anything he could, so she took the opportunity to take as much of him in as she could while she got some water boiling. She didn't trust him an inch, but God, he was handsome though. She had always had a weakness for long hair. And he looked so young and full of some kind of alive, hopeful energy. She almost respected his ambition, lying his way into her house. But then again, she had always respected ambition.

After the necessary preparations, she sat down at the table across from him, setting the tea down.

"So Mr. Silver, what shall we do while we wait for hordes of the Captain's enemies to come storming in?" she asked while pouring tea for the both of them, ever the gracious host, "I do hope you will protect me gallantly when that happens."

He laughed. "Oh yes, I'm known for my gallantry and loyalty actually. That is why Flint sent me of course."

She smiled. It was almost as if he could tell she didn't believe him and was humoring the both of them about the whole situation.

"As for passing the time, we could...talk, perhaps?" he ventured, "I hear that's what civilized people do while they drink tea and wait for time to pass."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I would call myself civilized. Not anymore."

She took a sip of tea to give him a moment to puzzle over that statement. She decided she would not lie to him exactly, if he asked about her, but she would not reveal anything about James, first because she knew he preferred to keep his past and self a mystery to everyone, including his crew, and second because she was exhausted of thinking about James. She wondered if this Silver would lie, if she asked for his story. Most likely. That was fine. She didn't need another man's story on her shoulders; a conversation, a distraction, perhaps a flirtation, was welcome.

"If I were to behave quite uncivilized, I might instead seduce you, Mr. Silver," she said, slyly. 

There it was. For a just a moment, the briefest look of worry flitting across his face. But then it was gone, he was recalculating. He could not spin this to his advantage, not in any sort of scheme at least. If anything, sleeping with the Captain's "woman" would be disastrous. Fucking her would not be to his advantage. But he was not immediately bubbling excuses away from the idea of seduction, which meant some part of him wanted it. 

Miranda smiled to herself. She always loved that moment. The brief moment of fear in men as they realized that she wanted to fuck them, that she was willing to say so, and even more terrifying, that they wanted her back. She lived for such moments, and was pleased she still had the knack for it.

"Oh, I'm not sure that the Captain would appreciate his...you, doing a thing like that."

He was trying to get out of her what she was to him, but he wasn't going to.

"I would try being less sure, then," she replied, appropriately mysteriously.

He grinned as if he was enjoying having his attempts at learning anything useful thwarted.

"You seemed very sure that you could seduce me."

"Well, it may be a bit of a challenge, as I do not know much about you, but I'm quite good at it and I think I would manage. I might invite you to my room, under the premise of showing you a favorite book; I am quite well-read, you see. I might entice you with the promise of learning more details of my past. I might say it would be dangerous to make love to me, as it could work your Captain into a jealous rage if he were to find out, and that danger and secrecy might excite you. I might, through my speech and manners, suggest that I am of a life you've never experienced but are desperate to learn something of, through me. Or I might merely say nothing, remove my dress, and climb upon your lap."

She paused to sip her tea again. He looked stunned, both at what she had said specifically, and more generally that clearly his day was going nothing like he had expected. She glanced away demurely to allow him to collect his thoughts.

After a long pause he said, "So, you had a book to show me, you said? It's just, I've heard you are terribly well-read, and I'd love to see it."


End file.
